


Descent to Depravity

by ditzymax



Series: These Wicked Delights [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Incubus Kim Seokjin | Jin, Incubus Kim Taehyung | V, Light Cum Eating, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, Objectification, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Religious and Sacrilegious Elements, Rough Sex, Rough handling, Sensory Deprivation, Sloppy Seconds, Squirting, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Penetrative Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzymax/pseuds/ditzymax
Summary: Just when you think you have convinced yourself that the sinful creature who visited you all those nights ago was merely the product of a vividly erotic dream, he returns to you - and this time, he is not alone.





	Descent to Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings & Features: demon/incubus!Jin; demon/incubus!Taehyung; vulgar language; degrading dialogue; supernatural elements; slight religious and sacrilegious elements; graphic sexual content (MMF threesome, situations of DUB/NON-CON, D/S themes WITHOUT discussion of boundaries/safety/safe-word usage, dom!Jin, dom!Taehyung, sub!Reader, dirty talk, objectification of the Reader, rough handling, some sensory deprivation, fingering, cunnilingus, squirting, unprotected penetrative sex, anal play, brief mention of anal sex, multiple orgasms, multiple creampies, sloppy seconds, light cum eating, no aftercare)

It all ended in a dream. **  
**

Because it was never  _real_. Of course it wasn’t.

It was merely a strikingly vivid dream.

_It had to have been._

At least, that’s what you’ve been repeating to yourself in regards to the bizarre (and erotic) encounter you’d had with the mysterious, otherworldly creature many months ago. It was both easy and difficult to write the experience off as some sort of demented fantasy brought to life during the worst dry spell you’ve experienced. After all, the dream has never once revisited your sleeping mind since the night it occurred… but it has tinged many of your waking thoughts.

So when a wave of foreboding pinpricks trickles down your spine, you twist away from the bathroom sink to look behind you with a paranoid whirl. Nothing seems out of the ordinary in your adjoining bedroom, however. There is no visitor sitting on the bed, nothing has been disturbed.

 _Well, perhaps your_ mind _has been disturbed..._

You close your eyes and shake your head at that thought, then resume brushing your teeth. It is not as though you have been living in a constant state of paranoia. The tingles that linger at the start of your spine are just so familiar…

You finish rinsing your mouth, turn off the bathroom lights, and shuffle tiredly toward your bed. Just as you pull back the covers to slip under them, you catch sight of two circular, red lights in the window from your peripheral vision.

 _‘His eyes,’_  is your immediate conclusion.

But when you lift your head to get a proper look, the red glow has vanished. You step around your bed frame and up to the window to get a closer peek through the blinds, but the only lights to be found are the sun’s natural one reflecting off the rotund moon in the night, and the artificial ones beaming onto the pavement from the streetlamps. Again, there is nothing and no one to be seen - least of all a creature with eerie crimson eyes in the guise of a human.

 _It was probably just some passing tail lights,_  you decide, removing your fingers from between the blinds and climbing into the assured comfort between the sheets and the mattress.

You switch off your bedside lamp and do your best to push away the resurfaced thoughts of the haunting being from your mind as you snuggle into your pillow with a sigh. Your breathing and heartrate slow as you relax, lulled by the chirping of crickets and hums of car tires rolling by outside.

Just as you are sinking into a deep slumber, something suddenly brings the hairs on the nape of your neck to stand to attention. The pinpricks from earlier ripple over the entire expanse of your skin with greater force. Before you can roll over, your muscles are stiffened to total ineffectiveness, though the sound of his hauntingly recognizable voice would surely have frozen you just as effectively.

 _“Hello again, pet…”_  The dehumanizing way in which he greets you is chilling, but your body cannot shiver.

 _This is just a dream…_  you repeat your sacred mantra silently because your lips are sealed tight.  _This isn’t real…_

 _“You wound me, child,”_  the creature laments in response to your thoughts.  _“I did not think it too terribly narcissistic of me to expect a warmer welcome.”_

 _“She is afraid,”_  drawls a second male voice, abyssal and sinister as the deepest sin.  _“But not of you. Not directly. She is afraid to admit how much she truly enjoyed your last visit... And she is wondering who I am.”_  He reads and voices the question in your mind before it can even fully form.

 _“I have brought another of my kind to accompany me tonight, my pet,”_  the first one explains to you.  _“Think of his name as ‘Taehyung.’ Do you remember_ my _name, child?”_

You flinch again at the way he thinks of an adult woman as a child compared to his numerous years, but not before your mind recalls the answer to his question.

_Jin…_

He hums a pleased affirmation.

 _“You were right about this one being a desperate little thing,”_  the one deemed Taehyung muses.  _“The vibrations of her lust are remarkably strong, for a human. I am curious to know if she truly is as sweet and supple as you claimed,_ ‘Jin.’ _”_  The tone he accentuates on the name sounds like a tease.

 _“You will still address me respectfully,_ novice _,”_  Jin bites back.  _“Especially if you wish to discover her sweetness for yourself.”_

Taehyung does not seem to have any comeback for that and remains silent.

 _“I can sense that others of her kind have done the same in the time since I left her,”_  Jin goes on.  _“There is a lingering stench that is not hers on her skin. Faint, but there, particularly between her supple legs.”_

You feel your cheeks flush at the memories of your recent, meaningless hookups. You had been relieved to have finally quenched that previous dry spell with  _tangible_  encounters with  _real_  people, but the powerful creature’s tone fills you with a surprising sense of shame.

You try to gather your thoughts to form some sort of defensive explanation, but Jin cuts you off.

 _“I am not upset with you for attempting to fill your baser needs, child,”_  he tells you almost soothingly.  _“It is not your fault for possessing willing flesh and a weak spirit._ I _am partly to blame for that, in fact. I told you our time spent together would take its toll. Our encounter has fueled the carnal desires I meant to sate, and now it is nearly_ impossible _to sate them, isn’t it? You crave more and more. That is why I have returned and brought along another. Though Taehyung is younger and far less experienced than myself, he is quite… voracious. And a quick learner as well. Between the two of us, you will never need to seek a lesser form of pleasure ever again.”_

 _“Shall we begin, little one?”_  inquires Taehyung without missing a beat.

A weight presses against your shoulder through your blankets, and you assume it is his hand. All of your movements and sounds are still constricted by the foreign yet familiar force held over you, however, and you are still rendered blind.

 _“She will not deny us, hyung,”_  the newcomer tells Jin knowingly.  _“I know you can hear the blood thrumming in her genitalia. Her body is_ screaming _for us to ravish it; there is no need to keep it bound. Release her. I want to hear her proclaim her wanton desires with her own tongue.”_

Jin obliges the request, and a baited breath rushes past your lips the instant they loosen. You blink your eyelids slowly to allow your pupils to adjust to the scant light in your bedroom.

When you shift and look up, you recognize Jin’s towering form standing in the shadows several feet from the foot of your bed. His dark hair is swept back from his forehead, giving you a clear view of the eerie ruby eyes set in his ivory face observing you calmly.

Next, you turn your head to the side to seek out your other ‘visitor.’ Your gaze falls first on the claw of a hand still resting on your covered shoulder. The fingers are long and slender; the nails are black and pointed. You feel a heat swirl in your lower belly when you suddenly recall the way your inner juices had shined on Jin’s own fingers during your last tryst.

A hum of amusement draws your gaze upwards to properly see the other tall figure looming over you, and you immediately gasp softly at the sight of him. The thought that this might be the devil himself flickers through your mind. Perhaps it is the fringe of shocking scarlet hair dangling in front of his equally-scarlet eyes that has given you that thought. That, coupled with the view you have of sharp white teeth outlined in a devious grin.

It is impossible to discern which of the two creatures is more beautiful.

Taehyung chuckles to himself whilst reading your mind, and the low timbre of the sound - almost like music - makes you shudder.

 _“My companion is quite proficient at hearing unspoken thoughts, but he wishes to hear you_ speak _your desires, pet,”_  Jin says to you.  _“So, go on and tell us how desperate you are for us to use your body for our pleasure as we give you yours.”_

 _“We cannot guarantee we will be gentle,”_  Taehyung inputs as a warning,  _“but all parties shall be sufficiently satisfied in the end.”_

You look back and forth between the two hellish beings - taking a quick second to be thankful for having control of your body, unlike before - as you contemplate the situation. If these were normal men, there is no chance you would agree to this, no matter how good-looking they were…

_Would you?_

The mere presence of these beings makes you question your reality  _and_  your morals.

 _“Why does your mind dispute your body’s wants, little one?”_  Taehyung asks. He sounds genuinely curious.  _“Would you really rather return to a slumber filled with fleeting, unfulfilling fantasies than have us drive you to the brink of madness one orgasm at a time?”_

_How easily your morals crumble from one salacious promise._

“Please...” you finally croak weakly.

Taehyung’s fingers tighten in the sheets covering you, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he has punctured tiny holes in the linen.  _“Please_ what _, little one?”_  he presses.

You lick your lips and utter,  _“Fuck me,”_  in a voice you can barely recognize as your own.

Taehyung finds something funny with your words and laughs darkly.  _“So crass,”_  he tsks, but sweeps back the sheets from your body nevertheless.

In two swift, easy motions, he slashes your sleepwear to shreds, rendering you nude. The action startles you, and you automatically curl in on yourself out of sudden shyness.

 _“Ah, ah, ah,”_  Jin tuts in disapproval.  _“Do not make me restrain you again, child. Be a good pet and let your master see what he has returned for.”_

He steps closer and coaxes your legs apart not with unseen force, but with a manual graze of his large hands along the flesh of your thighs. His touch is light and frigid, and you shiver as you let your legs fall open. Once your center is visible to him, he traces the pad of his thumb along the outer circumference of your folds. There is a sort of reverence in his gentle touch.

From beside you, you notice Taehyung craning his neck to try and glimpse the view his elder is enjoying.

 _“Taehyung,”_  Jin calls softly.

Taehyung obeys the unspoken command, moving to sidle beside Jin in a motion so seamless he almost seems to glide across the floor. Your cheeks blaze and your nerves tingle when both of their crimson gazes are fixed so intently on your naked sex.

 _“You may proceed in discovering how sweet and supple our little pet is,”_  Jin grants him, as though your body were his personal property to give away as he pleases. And of course he hears your silent (and justified) protest, because the next thing he says is:  _“Your body_ is _my property, child. When I am here, I am the master, and you are the pet. My cohort and I will give you more pleasure than could ever be found behind Heaven’s gate, but on_ our _terms. You must comply to our every whim because you are not in charge here, not even of your own body. Am I in any way unclear?”_

You meekly shake your head  _no_.

Jin hums and pats your thigh approvingly.  _“There’s a good pet._ Now _you may proceed, Taehyung.”_

A wide, wolfish grin appears in the darkness below Taehyung’s glowing eyes.  _“Gladly.”_

With that, he becomes a blur of motion from how fast he kneels down to dive between your legs. His wide shoulders knock against your knees, and his fingers roam swiftly up your thighs to replace Jin’s with a strong grasp. He drags you downwards until your ass is even with the edge of the bed. When his nose nudges the folds of your vagina, he takes a moment to breathe the scent of you deeply, and your face burns hotter than you thought possible.

 _“Intoxicating, no?”_  Jin asks as he moves out of the younger’s way.

 _“Indeed,”_  Taehyung agrees. His lips are cold but his breath is steaming hot as he ghosts both over your sensitive skin.

Not another second is wasted before he pokes his tongue out to take that first anticipated taste of you. The muscle feels scaly and clammy, precisely the way you recall Jin’s tongue. It is not entirely unpleasant, however - especially when it drags upwards from the bottom of your slit to fit itself snugly between your petaled lips and inside your hole. The walls of your pussy instantly clench tighter at the sensation of being filled by the inhumanly long muscle.

 _“How is she?”_  Jin - who has wandered up the side of the bed to stand at your side - wonders aloud. He busies an idle hand with toying with one of your breasts, rolling and pinching the nipple almost absentmindedly. You automatically arch into his touch, and he smirks down at you crookedly.

Taehyung has to withdraw his tongue from your insides as he murmurs his response,  _“Even tastier than you led me to believe, hyung. This one is quite a treat indeed. A sweet little flower.”_

You can’t help but feel flattered by the compliment coming from the ethereally beautiful creature tonguing you in the most intimate of places.

Jin grunts in satisfaction - and perhaps also a sense of validation - at his companion’s apparent enjoyment. The accompanied pinch he gives your peaked nipple sends a twinge of pain and pleasure straight to your core, and you are sure Taehyung is aware of the increased wetness pooling into his mouth. He starts licking wide stripes along your opening; back and forth, up and down. His actions are not done with much finesse, and the slurping sounds he is creating are more than a little lewd, but he does seem to be enjoying you, and having someone eat you with such gusto is a turn on of its own.

 _“Is he making you feel good, my pet?”_  Jin asks you next, switching his hand’s ministrations to your other breast.

You nod and moan a breathy, “Uh huh.”

Taehyung seems to gain encouragement by your answer and begins mouthing at your pussy faster. His lips sweep against yours while his tongue digs deep. His actions are undeniably pleasurable, but you soon realize it isn’t enough when your clit is being neglected.

Jin senses your mild frustration at once and speaks up on your behalf.  _“Taehyung, you selfish glutton, be sure to administer to the clitoris as well.”_

_“The what?”_

_“Do you not remember? It is the small nub at the top of the human female genitalia that gives them great pleasure.”_

Taehyung’s tongue recedes once more as he pulls back to study your pussy again. He quickly finds what he is looking for and brushes his thumb against it experimentally. You gasp and writhe your hips appreciatively.

 _“My apologies, little flower. Is that better?”_  he asks you in a tone both impish and honeyed.

You nod eagerly and squeak out a tiny: “Yes.”

He directs his next words to Jin.  _“Are_ you _always this attentive to your pets’ desires during your time with them, hyung?”_

 _“Of course. This one climaxed thrice when I last visited upon her,”_  Jin informs him matter-of-factly.

 _“We can easily reach that number with the both of us here,”_  Taehyung proposes. The circular motion of his thumb does not falter while he holds the conversation.  _“In fact, I am certain we will. My favorite part is watching them come undone and cry out for me as though I am their savior, after all.”_

 _“Hm. It seems you have some work to do on our little pet, then,”_  Jin replies snidely.

Taehyung grunts at the criticism, but rather than retorting, he returns his full attention to the task of undoing you. He bends to plant a rather kittenish kiss on the hood of your newly-found clit, then latches on to suckle at it. The graze of a sharp tooth elicits a gasp from you, and a succinct shiver courses throughout your body from the danger of having his fangs in such close quarters with a sensitive place.

 _“Mm, do not fear, little one. I wish to unravel you, not harm you,”_  Taehyung purrs.  _“Now let me hear those lyrical sounds spill freely from your lips.”_

A whine issues in your throat at his words, but it is quiet and pinched. Hardly ‘lyrical’ at all.

 _“If you want her to sing for you, you have to_ make _her,”_  Jin tells Taehyung flatly. He removes his hand from your chest and uses it instead to shove the younger demon’s face tighter against your center. His finger’s twist in the red hair, and you can tell the action is far from tender.

As though a whip has been cracked, Taehyung groans and redoubles his efforts to gain the noises he craves from you by adding a slender finger knuckle-deep into your dripping cunt. He curls it in slow but unmistakable ‘ _come hither’_  gestures. The scratching of his jagged fingernail along your most delicate skin should by all means be painful, but it isn’t. Not in the least.

And you are by  _no_  means complaining.

 _“How did you ever fit inside of her, hyung?”_  Taehyung wonders.  _“She is so tight around just my finger.”_

 _“You will learn more of her tightness yet,”_  promises Jin.

It does not take long for a trail of fire to ignite your nerves, sending your limbs twitching with pent-up energy and rising pleasure. The embers in your blood bring forth a thin layer of sweat onto your skin. Your breath comes and goes in shallow puffs as if your lungs have suddenly lost all holding capacity. Every hot, wet lashing the unholy creature’s tongue gifts you is a step you take closer to the brink, and the brink is already within striking distance.

Jin, however, seems displeased by the rate at which Taehyung is building your climax.

 _“Do you consider_ this _to be ‘unraveling’ her?”_  he hisses at Taehyung, fisting his fingers even tighter against his younger companion’s scalp.

Taehyung whines at the physical assertion bestowed upon him, and the vibrations of the sound travel through your center, all the way to the polar ends of your toes and fingertips.

 _“She is so easy, yet you are having to work so hard,”_  Jin continues to taunt.  _“Do better if you wish to achieve your own release tonight, fledgling.”_

The redhead growls in determination. His response to the elder’s words is to bring the total number of fingers in your cunt straight to three. He does not push the additional two fingers in one at a time, but rather in a single forceful thrust of his hand. A shriek escapes you at the sudden stretch to your walls, soon followed by a long, low moan at a particularly powerful swipe over your pleasure point. Both demons hum, deep and satisfied, at the sound.

 _“She sounds as heavenly as she tastes, does she not?”_  Jin commends, seeming much more proud now.

 _“A perfect choice of word, hyung,”_  agrees Taehyung with his tongue still around your clit.

 _“Keep going, just as you are,”_  Jin urges, but it seems Taehyung has no intention of doing anything to the contrary. You can’t take your eyes off the crown of his head between your legs as he licks and sucks and flicks and strokes you into a frenzy. Your fists repeatedly clench and unclench in the sheets around you as every thought in your mind concentrates on that ledge you are hurtling towards.

 _“It feels like ecstasy, doesn’t it?”_  Jin whispers to you now, and you whine something incoherent in response. He cards the fingers of his other hand through your hair now, then fists them right at the scalp with a firm tug, just as with Taehyung’s. Except instead of  _push_ ing, he  _pulls_  your head further backwards on your pillow to tilt your gaze up to his. His eyes are daggers under a coat of red blood. “Doesn’t it?” he repeats. His voice is not particularly loud, but the power of the command in it reverberates against the walls all the same.

“Y-yes, it f-f-feels so good,” you whisper, not daring to break eye contact.

_“Mm, yes, I know it does. Taehyung is working diligently at preparing you for me, isn’t he?”_

As though to further validate Jin’s claim, Taehyung thrashes his face back and forth in the juncture of your thighs with animal-like fervor. Jin’s arm shakes along with the motion from where he still has a grip on Taehyung’s scalp.

 _“Such a good pet. A pretty little lamb, so willingly allowing herself to be devoured by the ravenous wolf,”_  Jin coos at you in a syrupy-sweet tone.  _“Let yourself come undone for him, pet. Give Taehyung what he so desperately craves. Come in his mouth.”_

The casual yet inherently filthy way he uses the terms  _‘come’_  and  _‘in’_  is all it takes to crest you to the top of your climax with eyes squeezed shut and a loud cry. Every muscle in your body pulls taut as a bowstring, and Taehyung opens his mouth wider just in time to catch the gush of wetness that bursts forth. The steady rumble of his groan - along with some softer strokes to your g-spot - helps your high taper off into a shaky yet satisfying completion.

“Oh my god,” you whisper under your breath when Taehyung finally removes his fingers and lifts his face away from your trembling, over-sensitive core. He looks downright devilish as he tongues his inner cheek with a smug smirk and hooded eyes. He looks proud of the mess covering his chiseled chin and cheeks, and he looks as though he could devour the rest of you whole.

By the way Jin scratches at the top of Taehyung’s head, he seems equally proud. You vaguely register the tickling of his fingernails on your own scalp before he pulls his hand away from you to grab Taehyung’s - the one dirtied with your juices. The raven-haired demon takes the redhead’s slick fingers, brings them up to his plump lips, and slips them inside with slow purpose. Taehyung does not resist the intimate act. On the contrary, you can just barely see the way his wrist moves with the way he presses his fingers back and forth against Jin’s tongue.

Your mouth falls open at the display of pure eroticism, but you can’t find enough humility within you to close it again - especially when Taehyung pulls his fingers back with a wet slurp and replaces them on Jin’s tongue with his thumb without being prompted to. The two hellions lock eyes until Jin has apparently sucked all remaining residue from Taehyung’s last digit.

Only when Jin finally looks back to you do you snap your jaw shut. He sneers at you and drawls,  _“Just as I remember: sweet as nectar.”_

 _“She’s had her pleasure. I want to take mine now, hyung,”_  Taehyung declares abruptly. You watch him reach the hand covered in Jin’s saliva down to palm at his genitals, and your eyes widen at the sight of his erection standing proudly out in the open.  _“I need to feel her wrapped around me.”_

 _“You will...”_  Jin shushes him. He curls a hand around the back of Taehyung’s neck in a seemingly tender gesture, then suddenly uses his other to shove Taehyung away with impressive force.  _“...but not until after I have taken_ my _fill of her, you selfish, impatient glutton.”_

Taehyung rolls his neck and peels his back off the wall he slammed into while staring coldly at Jin. He does not argue, however. He just wipes the rest of your wetness from his face with the back of a hand and stalks over to wait at your side.

Meanwhile, Jin takes up Taehyung’s previous position at the foot of the bed. You shift upwards on the mattress as though to prepare for his next move. He kneels onto the bed to follow your movement, then presses a hand onto your stomach to stop you when he judges you’ve gone far enough. His touch feels solid, but the mattress does not creak under his added weight the way you know it is prone to.

 _“Not another inch, pet,”_  he murmurs.  _“Stay right there, just like that.”_

He pries your legs apart again, and the tip of his sizeable member taps against your inner thigh as he situates himself. The burn of his rigid flesh feels like a brand on your skin. You hiss when he lines himself up with your pussy.

 _“This may be easier than last time, but still painful, even with as drenched as you are,”_  Jin warns.

You nod in understanding. When he lifts one of your legs to wrap it around his slim waist, you take in a breath and hold it.

 _“Exhale, child,”_  Jin guides you as he begins to ease himself inside.

You try to let go of your breath, but the reflex to keep it in to cope with the stretch of his burning shaft is too much, and you end up gasping instead.

 _“Relax, little lamb,”_  Taehyung murmurs from your side, adopting Jin’s new pet name for you. He returns his hand to your shoulder and squeezes.  _“Hold onto Jin-hyung and breathe.”_

You lift your hands up at once to find purchase along Jin’s wide shoulders. His skin is buttery smooth but the muscles beneath are rock hard. You were unable to touch him like this - or at all, actually - the last time, and you find your fingers roaming greedily. It is a good distraction from the pain coming from down below.

If Jin is bothered by your wandering hands, he does not show or comment on it. He simply continues feeding his cock into you, inch by inch, until eventually he can go no further.

 _“How does she feel?”_  Taehyung demands to know before anyone can do or say anything else.

 _“Like silken bliss,”_  Jin answers, to which you tuck your head down bashfully. One of his fingers hooks under your chin to lift your face back towards him so you can see his wicked grin.  _“Such a shy little thing. And yet here you lie beneath me,_ penetrated _by me, desperately wishing me to pound you into this flimsy piece of furniture.”_

 _“Yes, yes, I can hear her wishing that very much, hyung,”_  Taehyung chimes in with eager excitement.  _“Are you going to oblige her?”_

Rather than verbalizing a response, Jin sways his hips backwards to withdraw half of his girth from you, then surges forward again. You barely have time to register the sensation of the jostling motion before he repeats it with a distinctly sharper snap. The wet slapping sound of the movement is every bit as erotic as the friction being created. His length easily reaches places inside you that other lovers can only aspire to. Every ridge of his bare shaft pulses tightly against your walls, making you mewl and squirm in no time.

 _“Don’t tear up our pretty pet before I have had the pleasure of her,”_  Taehyung adds. It sounds like a warning, a tease, and a whine all at once.

 _“I have not even started on her yet,”_  grunts Jin. He peels your fingers off of him, and as he moves to pin your wrists above your head in a tight grip, the weight of his solid torso settles squarely upon yours. His skin is cool to the touch at first, but soon warms as it absorbs your heat. The movement of his hips has altered from jarring snaps to a deep, continuous roll. It feels as though his cock is quite literally stirring a second orgasm within you.

And all the while, the unnatural creature keeps his scarlet eyes on yours. It seems he wants to witness the exact moment your orgasm boils over, and you are certain it will not take long. The close proximity of his beautiful, marble sculpture of a face alone is enough to set fire to both your cheeks and your loins, as well as tug the knot in your lower belly tighter.

 _“She enjoys this angle, hyung,”_  Taehyung comments. His palm manages to slide its way flat against one of your cheeks, and his cooled touch is most welcome on your sweaty, burning skin.  _“But I can barely touch her when you are draped over her like this.”_

Jin smirks and says,  _“We can remedy that, if you are truly so impatient to join in.”_

_“Please. At least allow me to touch her as much as possible while you are tearing her apart.”_

_“Very well, but I will not cease taking my own pleasure for a moment.”_

That is the only warning you receive before Jin hoists the both of you upwards until he is standing at the foot of the bed again with his penis still sheathed securely within you. Your arms and legs reflexively wrap around his muscular body to keep yourself from falling, but his strong hands - and whatever otherworldly force he wields, perhaps - are more than enough to keep you upright. He uses those hands and that force to set you to moving along his turgid cock.

The shift in position does nothing to lessen the depth at which his cock reaches; if anything, it feels as though he is hitting even further inside of your soaked, narrow tunnel.

After only a few bounces, you feel Taehyung’s hands press firmly against your back and push you into Jin. His shove forces Jin to step backwards until it is  _his_  back that meets the wall this time, along with your crossed feet on the small of it. Immediately after Jin connects with the wall, Taehyung connects with  _you_ , effectively sandwiching you in the middle of this most unholy union.

Jin does not cease moving you up and down his cock. He keeps the pace he has set against your g-spot evenly. A wanton moan breaks through your throat at the sensation of all the sinewy skin and rippling muscles covering you front and back. Taehyung’s erection twitches against your lower back, giving away his own excitement at the situation.

 _“Mm, she likes this position even more, hyung,”_  he purrs against the nape of your neck. His hands circle around to trap your breasts with a tight grope. He pushes them close together, pulls them apart, tweaks your pert nipples; every fondle takes away just a bit more of what little breath you have.

Eventually Taehyung’s fondling fingers slide their way down from your breasts, across your stomach, along your hips, and finally around to your backside where they help hold what flesh of your ass Jin’s hands are not already covering.

 _“I know, I can hear her, too,”_  says Jin.  _“Her other lovers are not able to ‘fuck’ her in this fashion, so it arouses her even more. I can feel her getting even tighter around me with each passing second.”_

 _“Even tighter, hm?”_  Taehyung gently nips his razor teeth into your shoulder, and you can feel his lips curl against your skin.  _“That is because you like being stuffed, don’t you, little lamb? Jin-hyung’s cock is filling you up so well, isn’t it?”_

It is all you can do to bob your head in agreement, since it seems your voice can only be used for moaning while you are pistoning up and down Jin’s cock through no effort on your part.

 _“And your sweet genitalia is not the only orifice that can be stuffed,”_  Taehyung goes on.  _“I have always wondered just how tight the hole on the other side is…”_

For a brief second, you fear he will attempt to shove his well-endowed member up your ass with no further warning, but his hips do not move. Instead, he takes you by the chin and turns your head until you are facing him as much as your neck will permit you to with the angle, then taps against your lips with one of his fingers. You grant him entrance, and he lies his finger flat against your tongue.

 _“Lubricate it well,”_  he instructs into your ear, then licks the shell of it as though to demonstrate what he wants you to do.

You dutifully flick your tongue around his finger, sucking on it until all you can taste on it is your own saliva. Only then does Taehyung retract his hand to drop it down below and probe between your jiggling buttocks where you cannot see.

In the midst of his thrusts, Jin adjusts himself to stand straighter against the wall, then uses the full grip he has on your ass to spreads the cheeks further apart and allow his companion better access. You hiss in a sharp breath when Taehyung hits paydirt directly on the ring of your smaller hole.

 _“Breathe, little lamb. Just as before,”_  he whispers next, lush lips still caressing your ear.

You slowly let go of your breath, and Taehyung begins to push past your rim. The continued up and down movement of his target does not deter - or hinder - him from plugging your anus. He wags his spit-slick finger back and forth inside your clenched ring of muscle as he goes. The stretch of it burns, but it is not any more uncomfortable than the initial pressure of Jin’s cock had been a moment ago.

In fact, you have never felt more lust-frenzied, mind-hazing pleasure all at once than you do right now, with a pair of strong hands cupping your ass, your thighs wrapped around a sturdy waist, a thick cock plunging through the walls of your cunt, a silky pair of lips trailing down your neck, another cock poking into your back, and the feeling of damnation in your puckered hole. Every nerve ending you possess has been ignited to an unquenchable pyre.

 _“The flower between your legs is tight, pretty pet,”_  Taehyung breathes,  _“but this sphincter of yours is at least doubly so. And hotter, too. It is a shame it is not also self-lubricating.”_

An ambiguous-sounding groan rumbles through you, but every fiber of your being is in agreement with his words - and his actions - and Taehyung knows it.

Jin knows it, too. Your eyes fixate on his beautifully full lips as he drawls,  _“Yes, you like being penetrated front and back, don’t you, pet? Speared by my cock and skewered by Taehyung’s finger simultaneously?”_

At Jin’s words, Taehyung drags his finger down to tease shallow circles around your opening, then wiggles all the way back in to his knuckle.  _“She is loving it, hyung. Just listen to her trying to form a coherent thought right now; she cannot.”_

Jin hums in agreement.  _“Yes, she is so close to unraveling again. Just a few more thrusts against this sweet spot inside of her… and a little stimulation on the nub between her soft legs…”_

Taehyung brings his other hand around to take care of the latter, tickling the swollen point between your legs the way he learned earlier as best he can while you continue to jostle up and down against Jin’s hip bones.

 _“Are you going to release soon as well, hyung?”_  Taehyung asks.  _“Are you going to fill her?”_

 _“Mm, yes. I suspect I can time it perfectly with our pet’s release,”_  bets Jin.  _“It will not be long. She has just gotten even tighter again at the thought of being filled with my seed.”_

He has barely finished calling you out before your orgasm hits you all at once - and it hits you like a freight truck. All of a sudden, your toes curl and every muscle in your body clenches as a shockwave of pleasure detonates in your core. Your holes clamp down on the cock and the finger inside of them as you let out a shriek, sinking your fingernails into Jin’s broad shoulders as he brings your body to a halt at his hilt. He lets out a booming moan of his own as his cock swells even more and erupts. A copious amount of hot liquid squirts against your cervix and lines your walls. Some of it leaks down around the plug of Jin’s still turgid dick from the pull of gravity.

You let out a pinched moan as your climax spikes to its peak, then soon fall limp as a ragdoll against Jin’s frame with your forehead against one of his shoulders. Taehyung does not remove his fingers from your clit until your legs begin shuddering violently from the overstimulation.

 _“That’s it, my pet,”_  Jin praises at the same moment Taehyung coos,  _“Such a good little lamb.”_  Both demons caress you as you pant heavily. Jin’s hands massage your buttocks where he is still holding you up. You had almost forgotten Taehyung’s finger was embedded in your anus until he withdraws it and rubs your shivering spine.

You lift your head off Jin’s shoulder with the sudden curiosity to see if he is any worse for wear than you are. He has  _some_  markings of being fucked-out; some strands of his hair have fallen out of place, and his hairline is slightly sweaty, as is his neckline and the cleavage between his pectorals. But he does not appear the slightest bit breathless, even after all his exertions in giving you the ecstasy you just experienced.

While you are still coping with the sheer amount of masculine beauty before you, you are suddenly torn off and away from Jin and tossed back onto your mattress by Taehyung. He retakes his earlier position kneeling at the foot of the bed. Without physically touching you, he drags your body down the mattress until your used pussy is inches from his face, then spreads your legs wide with firm hands. You clumsily prop yourself up on your elbows, scrambling to see his next move.

 _“You have made quite a mess of our pretty little flower, hyung,”_  mutters Taehyung, cocking his head at an angle as he studies your sullied and swollen cunt. He sounds far from upset over this observation, however. In fact, you might even say he looks  _awed_  by your condition.

Jin steps to the side of the bed and watches on as his companion appreciates his handiwork. Wordlessly, he dips a hand in front of Taehyung’s face and drags two slender fingers along your slit, and you shiver from sensitivity.

 _“So I have,”_  Jin muses, unapologetic. He lifts his fingers to examine the tips of them shimmering with a pearly mixture of your cum and his in the moonlight. When he rubs his thumb against them as though to test the consistency, you are certain you have never felt more aroused in your life.

And thankfully, you do not have to voice your most vulgar, hedonistic desire in the moment, because Jin hears you loud and clear. With a lopsided grin over your shameless thoughts, he brings his sticky fingers to your already parted lips and settles them directly on your tongue.

 _“So foul,”_  sighs Taehyung, sounding more reverent than appalled as he watches you suck Jin’s fingers clean of your own free will.  _“Our sweet lamb will be wholly corrupted yet.”_

Jin draws his fingers from your tongue and slowly -  _so slowly_  - runs them over your lips. You try to chase and recapture them, but he grabs your chin roughly. You flick your eyes to meet his, and his scarlet stare sears you, body and soul.

 _“Take her,”_  he commands in bass.

The younger hellion is over you at once, pinning you to the mattress and feeding his steely length into your sloppy cunt in one smooth thrust. He grunts as he makes his entrance and bottoms out within the same millisecond.

The cum inside you has barely had a chance to cool down before it begins frothing from the incessant withdrawing and plunging of the new cock assaulting you. The excess leaks down your ass crack, but any discomfort you may feel from the unpleasant stickiness is overridden by the sparks rekindling in your blood.

From the pulses coming off the veiny shaft inside you, you get the impression that Taehyung’s blood may also be boiling. The notion that his riled-up state could be caused by you and not just a primal, carnal need makes your core throb tighter, however far-fetched it may be.

 _“He enjoys you,”_  Jin confirms for you, tracing his thumb along your jawline.  _“He enjoys your scent, your taste. Right now he is swearing that your cunt is the tightest he has felt yet.”_

Taehyung groans in agreement at the last statement. His pace momentarily stutters as he redistributes his weight over you, and you marvel for a quick second at a bulging vein in his neck when he leans closer.  _“How is she still this tight after you, hyung? The pressure is divine. It makes me all the more eager to penetrate and get a proper feel of the vise that is her other hole, but I realize now that it would be excruciating for you, little one. Your wet little cunt will have to do for now.”_

You give a silent prayer of thanks for the surprising consideration for the sanctity of your asshole. Taehyung chuckles lowly when he hears it but provides no further comment.

One by one, he takes both of your hands in one of his to lift your arms up from your sides and pin them over your head exactly as Jin had done earlier. And without being prompted to, Jin retakes that hold on your wrists out of Taehyung’s grasp and into his own, leaving Taehyung’s hands free again to prop himself up and hover above you. The fringe of his ruby hair bounces to and fro with every thrust of his hips. His eyes are cast down at your heaving breasts. His perfectly pink lips glisten with a clear coating of spit applied by a swipe of his lolling tongue. A muscle near his jawline briefly pops as he concentrates on achieving the release he has patiently awaited.

You long to stare at the heavenly yet sinful feast before your eyes forever, but your eyes are gradually rolling back into your head from the onslaught of his round cockhead on your cervix.

Then suddenly, Taehyung stops his hips altogether and pulls away to straighten his back. You roll your eyes back around in time to watch your feet hike themselves up into the air and onto his shoulders by his mystical power before he leans in closely again, essentially bending you in half as his torso presses into the backs of your legs. Your muscles burn with the unaccustomed stretch, but the languid roll of his pelvis against yours is all that is important. He grinds against your clit and your g-spot simultaneously, much to your mutual pleasure.

You arch your back at an especially deep press, but Jin’s grip on your wrists keeps you from going too far. You turn your head to look at him and find him looking right back at you. He cocks his head and smirks when he listens to you wonder if he is enjoying simply watching the ‘show’ without participating.

 _“I do enjoy watching you, pet, but fret not; I will participate again before the night is over,”_  he promises.

Taehyung pays no mind to your short conversation; he continues on rutting into you, but his speed is not as frenzied as his pace from just a moment ago. The angle allows him to hit your inner pleasure point with ease, however, and he is keen on hitting it with every plunge.

You would say it is hard to tell which of you is closer to the edge… until all of a sudden, Taehyung lets out a bellow of a moan a mere second before his cock throbs even harder and discharges a long stream of cum, then another, and another, until the heat of it can be felt almost down to your bones.

He continues to grunt in deep baritone as the last of his impressive release dribbles out of him and into your clenching pussy. He gives a few last shallow thrusts, and as soon as his penis withdraws, his cum - along with whatever is left of Jin’s cum and yours - trails out of you onto the sheets.

The redhead sighs in satisfaction and slides his fingers through his hair as he pulls away. Your feet fall from his shoulders and your legs slump to the sides. Taehyung closes his eyes and bites his lip as he recollects himself; he does not seem nearly so coolly composed as Jin was after his own climax moments ago.

By now, you are feeling much too exhausted to care that the two creatures did not bring you to the predicted three orgasms. Your body is a little numb, your vision is slightly blurred, and your mind is completely fuzzy.

 _“Mm, you are a_ revelation _, little lamb,”_  Taehyung murmurs huskily, breaking into your thoughts. He reopens his eyes to peer down at you, and when he finds you staring back at him, he grins and licks his lips again. One of his hands comes down to cup your chin and cheeks. He tilts your head back and forth, side to side, as though questioning whether or not you are truly real after all this. Then he runs his fingers down the slope of your neck, between the valley of your breasts, over your belly button, until he reaches the mess between your spread legs and stops. The sharp tips of his fingers edge around your sticky, swollen folds.

 _“You have sullied our flower as well, haven’t you,”_  Jin speaks up. It is more of a statement than a question.

Without waiting for a response, he releases your wrists and glides beside Taehyung to see for himself. His eyes drop down, and for the second time tonight, both demons are staring at your bare sex - except this time, it is in a much different state; like the  _‘after’_  depiction in a set of  _‘before and after’_  pictures, you imagine.

Taehyung snickers at your crazed thoughts and latches his thumb onto your clit.  _“You make for a pretty picture, even in this state.”_

 _“_ Especially _in this state,”_  Jin emphasizes.

_“Wrecked...”_

_“...ruined...”_

_“...corrupted…”_

_“...debauched…”_

_“...depraved…”_

Your mind flutters between a state of conscious and unconsciousness with each blasphemous word they spit your way. Your eyes fall closed as Taehyung accelerates on your slippery bud, rebuilding the pleasure he failed to bring to fruition while inside of you. But just as he reaches a tempo that will have you crescendo-ing in no time, his thumb is replaced by a pair of lips. You cannot bring yourself to see whether they belong to Taehyung or Jin; your eyelids are suddenly leaden again, and so is the rest of your body.

A couple fingers enter your weakly clenching core as a wicked tongue flits intricate patterns onto your clit. Hands roam along your thighs and hips; one of them reaches up to contour around your throat.

 _“Let go for us, pretty pet,”_  purrs Taehyung. His voice sounds faint, like only your ears have been submerged in water, but you recognize that it comes from above you, not between you.  _“Let it all go...”_

He sweeps that sweet spot at your center, and Jin gives you one last suck to pull you over into the abyss. If you had any control of your limbs, you would clench your fingers in the sheets and curl your toes, but you don’t. You can’t. You remain stiff as a board as a final row of pleasure washes over you. A moan swells in your throat beneath the fingers around it when it cannot pass your clamped lips.

Your mind is much nearer to the side of oblivion than wakefulness when you vaguely hear Taehyung ask,  _“Is there any hope left for her soul, hyung?”_

The mouth leaves your quivering pussy with a parting kiss.

 _“For this one?”_  Jin repeats with a light smack of his lips.  _“No, I am afraid she is beyond redemption.”_

 

* * *

 

Copyright © 2019 ditzymax. All rights reserved.


End file.
